thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 5
'Season 5 '''was released from October 2013 to May 2014. Episodes #Bertie and Bulgy/Bertie and Bulgy's Great Race - Bertie and Bulgy meet and have a race. #Kevin in Charge - Kevin becomes in charge while Victor's at the Skarloey Railway. #Winston and Elizabeth/Winston Proves Himself - Elizabeth makes fun of The Fat Controller about not being able to drive Winston. #Improper Engines/Henry's Overcoming - James calls Henry "improper" due to him being accident-prone. #Open Slot #Open Slot #Open Slot #High and Mighty/Mighty Goes Backwards - Mighty starts to boast that he's the better half, so Mac takes action. #The Fastest Engine in the Hills/Freddie the Fastest Engine in the Hills - Freddie thinks he's the fastest engine in the hills, but Duke proves him wrong. #Mind my Paintwork!/Isobella Keeps Up Her Appearance - Isobella tries to keep her paintwork clean while delivering some supplies to Ulfstead Castle. #Something Smells Fishy - When Porter has to shunt the Flying Kipper, Cranky begins to tease him. #Nigel - Nelson needs help pulling the Pack around, so Nigel is brought in to help after being stuck in a shed. #Diesel Domination - Diesel tries to dominate the island, but Sidney accidently, and unknowingly, spoils his plan to dominate Sodor. #Trapped in the Shed/Toby and the Frozen Shed - Toby gets trapped in his shed due to icy weather, and everyone has a difficult time getting him out.. #Wheels of Fortune - A shipment error causes a shortage of wheels on Sodor, causing chaos. #Down the Bridge - Duncan plays a trick on Rheneas, with help from Max and Monty. #James and Flynn - James thinks that Flynn's job of fighting fires is easy. but soon discovers the dangers that firefighters go through. #Whistles!/Thomas's New Whistle - Thomas gets his whistle fixed, much to James's dismay. #Open Slot #Be On Your Guard! - Bill and Ben catch some theives after they steal some jewels from the jewelry store in the town of Knapford. #Electric Power - Stafford shows the new electric engine, Jonathon, how to shunt. #Mountain Danger - Wilfred tries to travel through a blizzard, after making a promise to Culdee. #Kelly's New Friend - When Kevin topples over and needs repair, Kelly is sent to the Steamworks. But Kevin is worried he's being replaced. #Open Slot #Cows and Whistles - Caitlin proves Gordon and Henry wrong about cows. #Thomas Gets Juiced - Thomas get covered in lemonade thanks to Percy. #Thomas Runs Away - A boy fiddles with Thomas' controls while his whistle is being repaired, and the boy keeps on making obnoxious noises with Thomas' whiste. #The Early Whirlybird - When Harold takes over Percy's mail duties, he becomes a nusiance. #The Seaside Ghost - Salty tells Arthur that there's a ghost near the Fishing VIllage. #"It's A Great Story After All......" - Christmas is coming up very soon but the engines don't feel up for it, so Thomas tells them all about his first Christmas on Sodor. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Diesel *Mavis *Stepney *Bear *Pip and Emma *Mark *Wilson *Brian *Mallard *The Duchess of Hamilton *'Arry and Bert *Derek *Diesel 10 *Salty *Harvey *Murdoch *Arthur *Dennis *Rosie *Stanley *Hank *Flynn *Sidney *Paxton *Norman *Winston *Stephen *Connor *Caitlin *Porter *Dave *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Mighty Mac *Freddie *Luke *Jayden *Millie *Victor *Bertie *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Harold *Trevor *Bulgy *Caroline *Cranky *Elizabeth *Nelson *Jack *Alfie *Ned *Oliver *Max and Monty *Kelly *Byron *Isobella *Buster *Hector *Kevin *Sir Topham Hatt *Mr. Percival *Miss Jenny *Dowager Hatt *Sir Robert Norramby *Splatter and Dodge ''(do not speak) *Spencer (does not speak) *Neville (does not speak) *Den (does not speak) *Dart (does not speak) *Rocky (does not speak) *Hiro (cameo) *The Horrid Lorries (cameo) Characters Introduced *Quinton *Nigel Category:Seasons Category:Season 5